Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: David und Lisa lassen sich scheiden. Deshalb reist Mariella spontan mit ihrem neuen Freund nach Berlin, um ihrer Freundin beizustehen. Wird sie das bald bereuen?


**Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht, aber diese Freundschaft nicht, oder?**

„Oh nein", murmelte Mariella. Wie gebannt starrte sie die Tageszeitung an. Lisa und David würden sich scheiden lassen? Nach nicht einmal zwei Jahren? Von unüberbrückbaren Differenzen war die Rede. Aha. Sie als Werbekauffrau wusste natürlich, dass das nur ein netter Euphemismus für Rosenkrieg war. Das Gerangel um die Firmenanteile schien ja – wenn man dem Artikel Glauben schenken durfte – schon begonnen zu haben. Fassungslos überflog sie Davids Interview erneut. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er unter Lisas Einfluss endlich erwachsen geworden war, doch das… das war definitiv ein Rückschritt, ein riesengroßer Rückschritt. Mariella seufzte – wie gut, dass sich Lisas Wunsch nach einem Kind bisher nicht erfüllt hatte, diese Art von Streitigkeit würde es nur belasten. „Guten Morgen, Süße", hauchte ein Mann ihr plötzlich einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey, guten Morgen. Mit dir Schlafmütze habe ich ja noch gar nicht gerechnet." – „Es gibt Tage, da überrasche ich mich selbst. Heute ist einer davon. Da bin ich doch tatsächlich mal früh aufgestanden, ganz freiwillig und so", grinste ihr Gegenüber. „Was liest du da Schönes?", deutete er dann auf die Zeitung. „Nachrichten aus der Heimat." – „Oh, gute oder schlechte?" – „David und Lisa lassen sich scheiden", seufzte Mariella. „David und Lisa? Dein Ex-ex und diese Kollegin von Kerima?" – „Genau die beiden. Ich mache mir Sorgen, weißt du. David kann so… so… er kann ein richtiges Ekel sein." Mariella drehte die Zeitung um und hielt sie ihrem Lebensgefährten hin. „Und was willst du jetzt tun?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich am liebsten sofort hinfliegen." – „Dann tu das." – „Bitte?" – „Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen und steig in den Flieger." – „Würdest du mitkommen?" – „Na klar. Spontanausflüge finde ich klasse und in Berlin war ich auch ewig nicht", grinste Mariellas Lebensgefährte schief. „Oh, Rokko, du bist der allerallerbeste Mann, den man sich an seiner Seite wünschen kann", jubelte Mariella, bevor sie ihrem Gegenüber um den Hals fiel.

* * *

Verträumt sah Mariella aus dem kleinen Flugzeugfenster. Rokko schlief friedlich neben ihr, doch sie war einfach nicht müde – zu aufregend war die Aussicht, wieder nach Berlin zu kommen, alte Freunde und Bekannte wiederzusehen… Einen Augenblick lang blendete sie den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Reise aus. Dass Lisa und David sich einmal scheiden lassen würden, hätte sie in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht geglaubt… Nun ja… andererseits hatte auch nie jemand gedacht, dass sie und David sich irgendwann einmal trennen würden. Oder dass Lars… Wie absurd diese Geschichte war. Niemand würde erwarten, dass man im 21. Jahrhundert Menschen noch an Schlangenbissen starben – und das mitten in den USA. Mariella seufzte grabestief. Es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis der Notarzt den Architekten und sie in der Wildnis gefunden hatte. Es hatte zu lange gedauert. Lars war einfach so aus ihrem Leben gerissen worden – ohne Vorwarnung, nicht einmal mit einer richtigen Verabschiedung. Das war auch das letzte Mal, dass sie in einem Flieger in Richtung Berlin gesessen hatte. Das war kurz nach der Traumhochzeit bei Kerima. Lisa hatte von ihrem Schicksal erfahren und sie spontan nach Berlin eingeladen. Wie gut ihr die Zeit getan hatte! Es hatte den Schmerz nicht kleiner gemacht, aber es hatte sie für einige Zeit aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen. Und dann… dann war dieses Wunder geschehen… Lisa hatte ihr an diesem Tag versprochen, das Meeting so schnell es ging über die Bühne zu bringen. Doch dann hatte sie eine SMS erreicht, dass es länger dauern würde. Statt weiterhin im Wolfhardts zu sitzen und auf ihre Freundin zu warten, hatte Mariella sich auf den Weg gemacht und war vor diesem kleinen Antiquitätenladen stehen geblieben. Eigentlich gar nicht ihr Stil – sie mochte moderne Möbel, Designermöbel, aber diesen alten Plunder? Trotzdem war sie hineingegangen… Rokkos Kopfs sank plötzlich auf Mariellas Schulter. Sie sah zu ihm herüber und grinste. So hatten sie auch auf ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Flug zusammengesessen. „Lars würde nicht wollen, dass du unglücklich bist und wenn dieser Mann dein neues Glück ist, dann…", hatte Lisa ihr damals gesagt. Nach langem Hadern hatte Mariella ihr Recht gegeben und ihre Spontanbekanntschaft aus dem Antiquitätenladen angerufen. Eigentlich war es ziemlich unverschämt von Rokko gewesen, dass er ihr einfach so seine Telefonnummer zugesteckt hatte, nachdem sie seine Einladung zum Essen ausgeschlagen hatte. Trotzdem hatte es sich nicht unangenehm angefühlt, ihn anzurufen und darum zu bitten, das Essen nun doch stattfinden zu lassen. Drei Monate war Lars zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon tot. Drei lange Monate. Für manche Leute war es nicht lang genug. Mariella wusste genau, wie ihre Mutter darüber dachte. Wenn es nach Sophie gegangen wäre, dann wäre eine heimliche Liebschaft in Ordnung gewesen, aber nach Außen, nach Außen hätte sie immer die trauernde Witwe geben müssen.

Mariella strich Rokko durch die Locken. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf an seinen. Stattdessen hatte Armors Pfeil sie voll erwischt. Das war wohl die berühmt-berüchtigte Liebe auf den ersten Blick, von der Lisa immer geschwärmt hatte. David hatte dann jedes Mal mit den Augen gerollt. Seinen Aussagen zu Folge hatte es ihn viel Zeit und auch Überwindung gekostet, seine Liebe zu Lisa zu erkennen und auch zu ihr zu stehen – immerhin unterstrich sie ihren Typ ja eher suboptimal.

* * *

„Oh Lisa", seufzte Mariella, als sie ihre blasse Freundin erkannte. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid." – „Das muss es nicht, wirklich", gab Lisa sich tapfer. Verschämt strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres verwuschelten Haares zurück. „Alle haben es gesagt – die Plenske und David Seidel, das kann ja nicht gutgehen." – „Es hätte gut gehen müssen. Ihr habt schließlich nicht unüberlegt oder überstürzt geheiratet." – „Komm doch erstmal rein", wiegelte Lisa das Gespräch ab. Schüchtern trat sie zur Seite und winkte ihre Freundin herein. „Ich wohne erst ein paar Tage hier. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun und zu besorgen. Deshalb sieht es hier noch aus, als hätte… naja, deshalb sieht es hier so aus wie es hier aussieht. Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte?", wollte sie dann von Mariella wissen. „Rokko? Der ist schon ins Hotel gegangen, er dachte, er würde bei einem Frauengespräch nur stören." – „Ruf ihn an, damit er herkommt", verlangte Lisa. „Ich habe für uns drei gekocht und ich würde ihn gerne endlich einmal persönlich kennenlernen. Erst hast du ihn damals niemandem vorgestellt und dann seid ihr Hals über Kopf nach Boston abgereist." – „Bist du dir sicher?", zweifelte Mariella. „Ganz sicher. Ich bin über die ‚Ich geh mal schnell glückliche Paare im Park vergiften'-Phase hinweg. Komm schon, ruf ihn an", bat sie erneut.

* * *

„Und was wird nun?", wagte sich Mariella am späten Abend vor. „Was soll schon sein? Ich habe mir einen Anwalt genommen", antwortete Lisa. „Ich dachte ja, wir könnten das einvernehmlich klären… immerhin… wir… wir haben uns ja mal geliebt. Aber nachdem David nun einen Anwalt hat und der ständig nette Briefchen schreibt und nun auch noch die Firma verlangt, hatte ich keine Wahl mehr." Unbehaglich rutschte Rokko auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er wusste partout nicht, was er hier sollte. Er kannte diese Lisa ja gar nicht und sie brauchte jetzt auch ganz bestimmt niemanden wie ihn. Er würde ihr etwas sagen wie: Wenn dieser Typ jeder Else hinterher steigt, dann hat er es nicht anders verdient, als dass seine Frau sich scheiden lassen will. Er ist es nicht wert, dass sie sich so fertig machte deswegen. Allerdings… die Firma… das stand auf einem anderen Blatt Papier. Mariella war da schon der bessere Ansprechpartner. Sie wusste, wie man mit Lisa umgehen musste… Innerlich schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Warum die beiden Frauen nur darauf bestanden hatten, dass er auch hier war… „Wie läuft die Firma denn?", hörte er seine Lebensgefährtin fragen. „An und für sich nicht schlecht, aber… du kennst mich… ich und die PR. Ich nehme jedes Fettnäpfchen, das sich mir bietet. David… er kann sich gut verkaufen, er hat die Presse auf seiner Seite… und du weißt, nachdem du gegangen bist, hat er sich um alle Werbebelange von Kerima gekümmert, aber jetzt?" Lisa stieß einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus. „Ich muss ganz dringend jemanden finden, der das für mich oder viel mehr die Firma übernimmt, sonst… sonst breche ich noch zusammen. Das ist alles so viel auf einmal." – „Das verstehe ich", nickte Mariella verständnisvoll. „Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen." – „Wieso…", wagte Lisa sich vor. „… wieso übernimmst du das nicht? Du kennst die Firma und…" – „Eben", wiegelte Mariella ab. „Ich kenne die Firma, ich kenne David und… ich will auf gar keinen Fall zwischen die Fronten geraten und das würde ich, wenn ich so Stellung beziehen würde." – „Es wäre ja auch nicht für immer", entgegnete Lisa hoffnungsvoll. „Es ist ja nur für ein paar Wochen… bis zum Scheidungstermin. Danach finde ich ganz sicher selbst jemanden." – „Sie hat Recht", mischte sich Rokko in das Gespräch ein. „Sie braucht jemanden, der ihr ein bisschen den Rücken freihält." – „Dieser jemand bin aber nicht ich", sagte Mariella ruhig. „Lisa, du weißt, dass du für mich eine unersetzbare Freundin bist, aber das kannst du nicht verlangen." Die Angesprochene nickte. „Ich dachte ja nur…", flüsterte sie kläglich.

* * *

„Okay, wo ist mein Büro?", lief Rokko auf Lisa zu. Diese stand am Catering und wusste nicht recht, wie ihr geschah. „Wie bitte?" – „Mein Büro. Glaubst du, ich kann hier im Foyer arbeiten? Ja, ich könnte… ich meine, dafür bin ich ja schließlich genial, aber was sollen denn die Leute denken?", grinste Rokko. „Ich verstehe nicht", schüttelte Lisa verwirrt den Kopf. „Du brauchst eine Werbekoryphäe. Ich bin eine Werbekoryphäe. Mariella hat den Kelch an sich vorbeiziehen lassen, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich nicht… Na du weißt schon, Kerima beglücken kann… mit Werbung versteht sich", zog Rokko sie auf. „Ist mein Haar gerade ergraut?", wollte diese unvermittelt wissen. „Hä?" – „Naja, meiner linken Körperhälfte geht es gut, meiner Hirnschlagader scheinbar auch, irgendetwas muss doch andeuten, wie unverschämt ich diesen Kommentar gerade gefunden habe." Mit dem Zeigefinger winkend deutete Lisa Rokko an, dass er ihr folgen sollte. „Wie kommt's? Ich dachte…" – „Mariella wollte nicht und ihre Beweggründe sind mehr als nachvollziehbar, aber wir haben lange geredet und… nun ja, ich habe ja mit David nichts abzumachen. Und ich bin gut… nicht ganz so konservativ wie Mariella… um nicht zu sagen, gar nicht konservativ. Wo ist jetzt eigentlich mein Büro?", wollte Rokko ungeduldig wissen. „Wir haben die Wahl zwischen…", begann Lisa kryptisch. „Klein und fensterlos." Rokko begutachtete das Zimmer neben dem Heizungszimmer. „Und?" – „Davids altem Büro, aber da komme ich dich ganz sicher nicht besuchen, vor allem nicht wenn dieses Flittchen von der Morgenpost da ist." – „Tztz, mit der Einstellung machst du dir nur selbst das Leben schwer. Es ist vorbei, sei froh, dass du die Lusche los bist und was mit ihr ist… pf… kann dir reichlich egal sein. Sie ist nicht mal die Energie wert, die das Aussprechen des Wortes ‚Flittchen' dir abverlangt." – „Du könntest Mariellas altes Büro haben", wechselte Lisa abrupt das Thema. „Okay, dann zeig mir mal, wo meine Süße früher gearbeitet hat." Während Lisa voranging, musterte Rokko ihre Rückansicht eindringlich.

* * *

„Wie war es bei Kerima?", wollte Mariella einige Wochen später von ihrem Lebensgefährten wissen. „Gut", antwortete dieser einsilbig, während er sich ins Bett warf. „Anstrengend", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Ich brauche ganz dringend eine Rückenmassage." – „Pf, dann geh zur Rückenschule", lachte Mariella. „Wie lange, denkst du… naja… wirst du noch bei Kerima arbeiten?" – „Keine Ahnung. Wir stecken mitten in den Vorbereitungen für die neue Kollektion. Du weißt selbst, wie viel Zeit das kostet." – „Ich weiß… ich dachte ja nur… Ich meine, fehlt dir Boston denn gar nicht?" – „Doch, schon, irgendwie", schnurrte Rokko, als er die Hände seiner Lebensgefährtin an seinem Nacken spürte, „Aber denk doch mal an deine Freunde hier in Berlin. Lisa…" – „Die Scheidung ist fast durch. Sie ist wieder auf dem Damm. Ich mag Lisa und ich bin gerne für sie da, aber sie erwartet ganz sicher nicht, dass ich ewig hier bleibe. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Rokko. „Mir tut sie irgendwie leid. Ich meine, erst hoffnungslos verliebt, dann darf sie ihre große Liebe endlich erleben und jetzt die Scheidung. Das muss echt hart sein", dachte er laut nach. „Das bestreite ich ja auch gar nicht, aber…" Mariella zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Sie dachte daran, wie Lisa ihr nach Lars' Tod beigestanden hatte. „Schon gut, vergiss es. Das war selbstsüchtig. Mir fehlt Boston einfach, okay?"

* * *

„Huch, du bist ja noch da", lief Lisa eines Abends spät durch die Räumlichkeiten von Kerima – zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sie Rokkos Büro hell erleuchtet gefunden. „Jep, bin ich. Ich mache das hier nur noch schnell fertig. Das kann nicht mehr lange dauern." Lisa betrachtete das Chaos auf und rund um seinen Schreibtisch. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, damit es schneller geht?"

Es war schon lange dunkel draußen, als Rokko sich streckte. „Puh, das hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Gut, dass du mir geholfen hast", legte er seinen Arm auf der Rückenlehne von Lisas Stuhl ab. „Gern geschehen", lächelte diese scheu. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du glauben konntest, die PR nicht alleine gestemmt zu bekommen. Du machst das großartig. Ein wenig konservativ vielleicht, aber an und für sich nicht schlecht." – „Und das kannst du daran erkennen, wie ich dir die Unterlagen rüberreiche?", lachte die Mehrheitseignerin. „Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich glaube, du irrst." – „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irre. Ich glaube, in dir steckt sehr viel mehr, als du von dir preisgibst." Lisa senkte verschüchtert ihren Blick. Rokko beobachtete diesen Anflug von Unsicherheit. Er konnte nicht so recht sagen, was es in ihm auslöste, Lisa so zu sehen, aber es fühlte sich nicht gut an, dass sie sich so klein machte. „Das meine ich wirklich ernst", bestätigte er ihr. „Du machst das hier bei Kerima alles großartig." – „Ja, bei Kerima", seufzte Lisa. – „Hey, dein Privatleben kommt auch wieder ins Lot", ermutigte Rokko sie. Als sie ihn wieder nicht ansah, legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es etwas an. „Ganz sicher", sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ganz sicher?", fragte Lisa flüsternd. „Ja, ganz sicher", lächelte Rokko sie sanft an. „Woher weißt du das?" – „Weil alles früher oder später wieder ins Lot kommt. Das ist das Murphys Folgegesetz. Erst geht alles schief, was schiefgehen kann und dann kommt alles wieder ins Lot. Du wirst schon sehen." – „Mit Murphys Gesetz habe ich Erfahrung, aber das Folgegesetz ist mir noch nie widerfahren." Rokko wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sein Telefon klingelte. „Oh, das ist bestimmt Mariella", sprang er auf. „Wir wollten einen DVD-Abend machen und etwas Beziehungspflege betreiben. Es ist schon reichlich spät. Sie hat sicher schon vor ein paar Stunden mit mir gerechnet."

„Du kannst aufhören, so hibbelig zu sein, da kommt deine Bahn ja schon", schmunzelte Lisa einiger Zeit später auf dem Bahnsteig. „Und Blumen als Entschuldigung hast du auch, sie kann dir einfach nicht böse sein." – „Danke, dass du mich auf die Idee mit den Blumen gebracht hast. Mariella klang äußerst aufgebracht, als sie vorhin angerufen hat." – „Sie beruhigt sich sicher. Das ist Murphys Folgegesetz, schon vergessen?", grinste Lisa ihn an. „Schön, dass es dir besser zu gehen scheint", zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht", beugte er sich vor, um Lisa freundschaftlich in den Arm zu nehmen. Diese gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Rokko tat es ihr gleich, doch als er die andere Wange anvisierte, wollte Lisa sich ihm schon entziehen, so dass seine Lippen versehentlich auf ihren landeten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte Lisa ihre Hände an Rokkos Hals, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen hatte sich aus einem Unfall ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entwickelt.

* * *

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Rokko Mariella Küsse ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht so lange arbeiten", trat er durch die Hotelzimmertür. „Du kennst mich, ich habe die Zeit vergessen." – „Schon gut", lächelte Mariella. „Nein, nichts ist gut", wandte Rokko ein. Er zog sie dicht an sich, um ihr endlich einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben.

„Wow", entfuhr es Mariella überrascht. „Das haben wir echt lange nicht getan", sah sie sich suchend nach einer Decke um. „Ich weiß", gestand Rokko seufzend. „Und das tut mir leid." – „Du darfst gerne jeden Abend länger arbeiten, wenn du es mit so großartigen Versöhnungssex wiedergutmachst", lachte Mariella, während sie die Decke über sich und ihrem Lebensgefährten ausbreitete. „Auf einen Film habe ich jetzt allerdings keine Lust mehr. Mir wäre mehr nach kuscheln." – „Wie Madame befehlen", grinste Rokko sie an.

„Sag mal", begann Rokko zögerlich. „Als wir vor einer Weile über Boston und zurückfliegen gesprochen haben…" – „Ja?", wurde Mariella hellhörig. „Ich… es wird langsam wirklich Zeit, oder?" – „Oh, Rokko, das… ich würde am liebsten sofort fliegen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich genieße Berlin, aber… mir fehlt Boston sehr." – „Dann lass uns so schnell wie möglich fliegen", schlug der Werbefachmann vor. „Kann Kerima dich denn schon entbehren?", kamen Mariella dann doch Zweifel. „Ja, ganz sicher. Ich lasse ihnen alles da, was ich bis jetzt ausgearbeitet habe, den Rest schafft Lisa… schafft Kerima, sie ist ja nicht alleine, dann problemlos ohne mich."

* * *

„Lisa?", steckte Mariella den Kopf durch die Bürotür ihrer Freundin. „Hey, Mariella", zuckte diese merklich zusammen. Jeder, der sie kannte, konnte sehen, dass ihr das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Wie… wie geht's?" – „Rokko und ich müssen mit dir reden." Die brünette Frau betrat – dicht gefolgt von ihrem Lebensgefährten – das Büro. „Was… was gibt es denn?", stotterte Lisa unsicher. Mittels Mimik und Gestik versuchte Rokko ihr anzudeuten, dass Mariella nichts von dem Kuss wusste. „Rokko und ich", begann Mariella. „Wir waren eben im Reisebüro. Wir fliegen übermorgen nach Boston zurück." – „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa überrascht. Hilflos sah sie von Mariella zu Rokko und zurück. „So schnell?" – „Ja, so schnell", bestätigte Mariella ruhig. „Uns fehlt Boston, unser Leben dort und es gibt hier ja eigentlich nichts mehr für uns zu tun", ergriff Rokko nun das Wort. „Natürlich", räumte Lisa einsilbig ein. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. „Lisa, nun sei doch nicht traurig", umrundete Mariella den Schreibtisch, der sie von ihrer Freundin trennte. „Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass wir nicht ewig hier bleiben können." – „Ist es", schluchzte Lisa mit einem Mal. „Es ist ja nur… es ist ja nur…" Ohne weiterzusprechen reichte sie Mariella einen Brief, den sie selbst erst wenige Minuten zuvor erhalten hatte. Diese überflog die Zeilen und wurde bleich. „David hat Berufung gegen das Scheidungsurteil eingelegt. Er will die Firma mit allen Mitteln", erklärte sie ihren Lebensgefährten dann leise.

* * *

Unruhig wälzte Lisa sich auf ihrem Sofa. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Die Firma, der Termin beim Anwalt. Lisa war nach Hause gekommen und am Ende ihrer Kräfte gewesen. Nur kurz hatte sie sich hinsetzen wollen, als eine bleierne Müdigkeit sie übermannt hatte. Ein schrillendes Klingeln ließ sie aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf aufschrecken. Das war die Tür!, rief sie sich in Erinnerung.

„Rokko!", erkannte sie den Besuch zu später Stunde. „Ja, ich bin's", entgegnete er, während er Lisa intensiv musterte. „Ich komme offenbar ungelegen." – „Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich… ich bin nur auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich wollte mit dir reden", begann Rokko. „Komm doch bitte rein, dann können wir in Ruhe reden." – „Nein, ich möchte nicht reinkommen. Ich möchte nur, dass klar ist, dass ich Mariella liebe und dass ich ihr nicht wehtun will. Deshalb wird sie nichts von diesem Kuss erfahren." – „Glaubst du, dass das richtig ist?", wandte Lisa ein. „Ja, glaube ich. Nur weil wir jetzt doch länger hierbleiben, um dir beizustehen, heißt das nicht, dass ich Mariella nicht mehr liebe. Im Gegenteil – sie ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben." – „Natürlich", flüsterte Lisa. Rokko stockte. Er hatte sie mit diesen wenigen Worten überzeugt? Er fand nicht, dass er sonderlich überzeugend geklungen hatte. „Ich würde auch verstehen, wenn ihr doch nach Boston zurückreist. David ist mein Problem, nicht eures." – „Oh Lisa", seufzte Rokko. „Du bist eine von Mariellas besten Freundinnen. Wir lassen dich jetzt ganz sicher nicht hängen." Er betrachtete Lisa eindringlich. „Okay?", fragte er leise, als er sah, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. „E-hm", brummte sie tapfer. „Hey", flüsterte Rokko ihr aufmunternd zu. „Das wird ganz sicher wieder." – „Darum geht's nicht", schluchzte Lisa. „Pscht", machte Rokko einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Es wird alles gut", wollte er sie besänftigen, als sie sich in seine Arme warf. „Nichts wird gut", jammerte Lisa. „David will den Rosenkrieg in ganz groß und ich… ich verliebe mich so mir nichts dir nichts in den Mann meiner besten Freundin!"

„Sag, dass das jetzt nicht wahr ist", fuhr Rokko sich resignierend durch die Locken. „Das kann ich nicht", seufzte Lisa. „Es ist nun einmal wie es ist." – „Du kannst dich doch nicht so einfach in mich verlieben?! Was soll denn das? Ich… ich bin vergeben." – „Das weiß ich", flüsterte Lisa. „Und dann auch noch mit meiner besten Freundin. Mariella hat mir so viel Halt und Unterstützung gegeben in den letzten Wochen… Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihr das antun kann." – „Gar nicht, du tust ihr gar nichts an", entschied Rokko. „Du behältst deine Gefühle für dich. Ich gehe dir so gut es geht aus dem Weg und irgendwann sind Mariella und ich dann wieder weg. Sie wird es nie erfahren." – „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", zweifelte Lisa. „Es ist die einzige Idee, die ich im Moment habe. Ich will nicht, dass Mariella verletzt wird, okay?"

* * *

„Guten Morgen Lisa", begrüßte Mariella am nächsten Tag ihre Freundin. „Was machst du denn hier?", wollte diese entsetzt wissen. „Ich danke dir für diese herzliche Begrüßung", lachte Davids Ex-Verlobte. „Ich dachte mir, entweder du hast Zeit und ich kann dich beim Shopping auf andere Gedanken bringen oder du hast keine Zeit, dann würde ich meinem Schatz zur Hand gehen." – „Shopping, he?", hakte Lisa unsicher nach. „Ja, davon kriegt jede Frau gute Laune. Außerdem… so wie ich dich kenne, ist hier alles picobello vorbereitet und du bist nur hier, weil du einen ausgewachsenen Kontrollzwang hast. Komm schon, geh mit mir in die Stadt. Wir probieren ein paar hübsche Kleider an und schicke Schuhe, wir stöbern in Buchhandlungen und…" – „Antiquitäten-Geschäften", vervollständigte Lisa verträumt. „Zum Beispiel. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und finde dort einen neuen Rokko, den kannst du dann haben", lachte Mariella ausgelassen. „Wieso kann ich nicht den alten haben?", fragte Lisa. Mariella zog die Stirn kraus. „Das geht natürlich auch… so reinhypothetisch", kicherte sie. „Komm, lass uns endlich gehen."

„Sag mal, was bist du denn so einsilbig, Lisa? Das Gespräch mit deinem Anwalt war doch sehr positiv. Du musst auch mal von dem ganzen Scheidungsstress abschalten können." – „Ach, darum geht es nicht", seufzte Lisa. „Worum denn dann?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Ach, nicht wichtig." – „Doch, sehr wohl wichtig. Lisa, stell dich nicht immer hinten kann. Komm", dirigierte sie ihre Freundin in eine Eisdiele. „Zwei Spaghetti-Eis", bestellte sie, bevor sie sich mit Lisa in der hintersten Ecke verkroch. „Los, erzähl mir schon, was dich bedrückt." – „Das kann ich nicht, Mariella." – „Wieso denn nicht?" – „Weil… es ist persönlich." – „Oh… ich dachte, als gute Freundin…" – „Ich habe mich wieder verliebt, okay!?", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Das ist doch super", freute Mariella sich für ihr Gegenüber. „Ist schon etwas zwischen euch gelaufen oder hältst du es wie damals mit David: Still von weitem anschmachten?" – „Wir haben uns geküsst." – „Das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Ich freue mich so für dich." – „Nein, nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Du verstehst es nicht. Ich… Er ist vergeben." – „Oh", seufzte Mariella. „Das ist dann eher… nicht so toll." – „Aber hey, man darf die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, sagst du doch auch immer. Du solltest kämpfen." – „Kämpfen? Meinst du?" – „Ja, unbedingt. Du bist eine tolle Frau, liebenswert, witzig, intelligent. Du hast es verdient, geliebt zu werden… und… wenn ihr euch schon geküsst habt…" Mariella grinste plötzlich. „Das ist doch schon mal ein netter Anfang."

* * *

Es war Sonntagabend. Eine halbe Woche war seit ihrem Gespräch mit Mariella vergangen. Lisa saß nachdenklich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Sie hatte sich eine Decke um die Beine gewickelt. Innerlich schallte sie sich – sie hätte einfach eine Hose unter ihr T-Shirt ziehen können, dann wäre ihr nicht kalt. Du solltest um deine Liebe kämpfen, hatte Mariella ihr geraten und genau das hatte sie den Rest der Woche über getan. Sie hatte Rokko möglichst oft in seinem Büro aufgesucht, sie hatte sich schick gekleidet, ein wenig geschminkt, Parfüm aufgelegt. Dies alles schien wirkungslos zu sein. Rokko hatte nicht ein Mal versucht, sie erneut zu küssen. Lisa seufzte. Sie sollte das lassen, bevor sie sich komplett zum Klops machte… und ihre Freundschaft zu Mariella zerstörte. Die war ihr doch auch wichtig. Die hatte doch schon so viel überstehen müssen… Mariellas und Davids Trennung, die Hochzeit, nun die Scheidung, Lars' Tod, die Schuldgefühle, als Mariella sich in Rokko verliebt hatte. All das hatte ihre Freundschaft überstanden, aber mehr konnte sie ihr nicht zumuten. Lisa stand auf und lief in die Küche. Sie würde sich jetzt erst einmal einen Kakao kochen. Das hatte noch immer geholfen.

„Guten Abend", öffnete Lisa verschämt ihre Wohnungstür. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich einen Grund mit sich zu schimpfen – nur ein T-Shirt an und dann auch noch Besuch. „Hallo Lisa", begrüßte Rokko sie mit heiserer Stimme. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Heute ist kein Bürotag", erklärte er ihr langsam. „Ich weiß. Gibt es irgendetwas Dringendes?", wollte Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin deshalb wissen. „Das könnte man so sagen." Lisas fragender Blick ruhte auf Rokko. „Du fehlst mir", erklärte er ihr. „Oh", seufzte sie. „Ehrlich?" – „Ganz ehrlich." Rokko zögerte. „Kann ich reinkommen?" Lisa trat beiseite und winkte den Lebensgefährten ihrer Freundin in ihre Wohnung. „Ich habe gerade Kakao gekocht, möchtest du auch?", setzte sie sich in Richtung Küche in Bewegung. Plötzlich hielt sie eine warme Hand am Arm zurück. „Was ist?", fragte sie, als Rokko sie auch schon an sich zog, um sie stürmisch zu küssen.

* * *

„Und nun?", wollte Lisa von Rokko wissen. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. „Das hätte wirklich nicht passieren dürfen." – „Hätte… sollte… könnte", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Ist es aber und es war schön", fügte er hinzu. „Es war leidenschaftlich und…" – „Wir haben Mariella betrogen", seufzte Lisa herzzerreißend. „Ich schätze, das haben wir", gestand Rokko. „Und nun?", fragte er Lisa. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir… wir behalten es für uns und es geschieht nie wieder." – „Nein!", lehnte Rokko diesen Vorschlag kategorisch ab. „Ich will nicht, dass es nie wieder geschieht. Ich möchte das wieder und wieder tun." Um zu unterstreichen, was er meinte, streichelte er Lisa über den Oberschenkel. „Es hat dir doch auch gefallen?" – „Hat es", gab sie offen zu. „Und ich möchte das auch wiederholen, aber… ich will auf keinen Fall die heimliche Geliebte sein. Ich will klare Verhältnisse." – „Das wird Mariella das Herz brechen", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Ich weiß", seufzte Lisa. „Es ist spät", wechselte sie dann das Thema. „Du solltest gehen, bevor Mariella sich sorgt."

„Nicht", lehnte Lisa einen Kuss von Rokko. Dieser stand in der Wohnungstür und wusste nicht, was er von dieser Abfuhr halten sollte. „Klar Verhältnisse", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Klare Verhältnisse", wiederholte er leise. „Bis morgen in der Firma."

* * *

Lisa schmiegte sich an Rokko. Nun war sie doch zu seiner heimlichen Geliebten geworden, seufzte sie innerlich. Wie lange schon verlangte sie von ihm, Mariella gegenüber ehrlich zu sein? Sie hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Es war besser, Rokko so nahe zu sein als überhaupt nicht. Er zog sie fester an sich, sie stolperte rückwärts gegen ihren Schreibtisch, zog ihn mit sich.

Rokko hatte gerade einen weiteren Knopf von Lisas Bluse geöffnet, während diese an seiner Gürtelschnalle nestelte, als die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufflog. „Lisa!", dröhnte eine männliche Stimme sofort durch den Raum. „So geht das nicht. Du musst deinen Anwalt sofort zurückpfeifen." Das somit ertappte Paar sprang förmlich auseinander. „David!", erkannte Lisa ihren Ex-Ehemann. „Ja, ich bin's", erwiderte dieser die Situation genau betrachtend. „Ähm… das ist… das ist Rokko Kowalski", stellte Lisa ihren Geliebten vor. „Er macht jetzt die PR." – „Die PR, he? Zu meiner Zeit hieß das noch anders. Da hieß das ganz banal ‚die Chefin vögeln'. Ist das heute eigentlich ein größeres Vergnügen als zu meiner Zeit? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern… haben wir es je in deinem Büro getrieben?" – „David, bitte", versuchte Lisa den Ausbruch ihres Ex-Mannes zu unterbinden. „Du hast dich ja echt schnell getröstet. Dabei quatscht dein Anwalt doch ständig etwas von seelischem Schaden verursacht durch meine Untreue und so, nicht wahr?" – „Wenigstens habe ich das Scheidungsurteil abgewartet", giftete Lisa. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren bei dir die Übergänge ja eher fließend." Lisa stockte einen Augenblick lang. Nachdenklich, sie wirkte nachdenklich. „Lisa, ist alles in Ordnung? Willst du, dass ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufe, damit die sich um diesen Krawallkobold kümmern?", fragte Rokko sie. „Nein, nein, ich denke, David wollte eh gerade gehen. Wenn du mir irgendetwas mitzuteilen hast, dann tu das durch meinen Anwalt", bat sie Kerimas ehemaligen Geschäftsführer und deutete auf ihre Bürotür.

Zufrieden verließ David das Kerima-Gebäude. Diese Information ließ sich ganz sicher irgendwie gegen Lisa verwenden. Und sein Anwalt hatte ihm dazu geraten, sich von Lisa fernzuhalten. Tz, lächelte David innerlich. „David!", drang eine Frauenstimme zu ihm durch. „Mariella!", freute er sich, seine Ex-Verlobte so unverhofft wiederzusehen. „Meine Güte, wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen? Seit wann bist du in Berlin? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Wir hätten uns auf einen Kaffee treffen können…", sprudelte es aus David heraus. „Oh, Rokko und ich sind schon einige Zeit in Berlin. Wir helfen Lisa ein bisschen… also hauptsächlich Rokko. Er macht die PR bei Kerima… Ach, vergiss es. Wie geht es dir?" – „Rokko? Rokko Kowalski?", ließ David sich nicht auf einen Themenwechsel ein. „Ja, mein Lebensgefährte, weißt du… Kannst du dich daran nicht erinnern?" – „Du hast ihn ja niemandem vorgestellt, als damals alles frisch mit euch war", grinste David. „Aber ich hatte eben bei Kerima das Vergnügen… Und ihr seid immer noch glücklich?" – „Oh ja, sehr sogar", lächelte Mariella. David schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln, aber aus anderen Gründen.

* * *

Es war spät an jenem Abend, als Lisa in ihrem Büro die letzten Dinge zusammenpackte, um sich endlich in den Feierabend zu verabschieden. Ähnlich schwungvoll wie am Nachmittag flog ihre Bürotür auf. „David", rollte sie mit den Augen. „Was gibt es diesmal?" – „Was es diesmal gibt?!", wiederholte der Angesprochene genüsslich. „Was es diesmal gibt?", nahm er unaufgefordert auf einem der Besucherstühle Platz. „Ich sag dir, was es diesmal gibt: Ich weiß, dass du dich Mariellas Lebensgefährten poppen lässt. Und ich weiß auch, dass Mariella glaubt, in einer glücklichen Beziehung zu leben." – „Was willst du, David?", setzte Lisa ihr Pokerface auf. „Ich will meine Anteile an der Firma zurück oder…" – „Oder was?", unterbrach Lisa die Kunstpause. „Oder ich muss Mariella leider von deinem Techtelmechtel erzählen." Triumphierend grinste David. „Das musst du dann leider tun", echote Lisa. „Du hast 24 Stunden, um es dir zu überlegen", stellte ihr Ex-Mann ihr ein Ultimatum.

„Lisa, um Himmels Willen, was machst du hier?", schob Rokko die junge Frau weiter in den Hotelflur, statt sie hereinzubitten. „David weiß von uns", setzte sie ihn sofort in Kenntnis. „Und er will Mariella davon erzählen, wenn er seine Firmenanteile nicht zurückkriegt." Rokko schwieg betreten. „Kann er uns etwas beweisen?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Wir müssen mit Mariella reden." – „Nur weil du die Firma nicht teilen willst…", setzte Rokko an. „Nein", fiel Lisa ihm ins Wort. „Es geht nicht immer um Kerima. Im Moment geht es darum, dass ich es leid bin, Mariella so zu belügen. Liebst du mich? Willst du mir mit zusammen sein?" Rokko nickte kaum merklich. „Dann verflucht nochmal, schaff klare Verhältnisse!" Lisa drehte sich auf der Stelle um und stürmte aus dem Hotel, in dem Rokko und Mariella nun schon so lange residierten.

* * *

Es war noch niemand im Kerima-Gebäude, als Lisa am nächsten Morgen in ihr Büro wollte… zumindest dachte sie, dass niemand da sein würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie beinahe über zwei Koffer stolperte. „Mariella", erkannte Lisa ihre Freundin, die still und kerzengerade auf dem Sofa saß. „Lisa", erwiderte diese kühl. „Ich reise zurück nach Boston." Betreten schwieg Lisa. „Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht so feige", erklärte Mariella ihr. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mir in die Augen sehen." – „Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Lisa. „Es tut dir leid? Du zerstörst meine Beziehung und alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast, ist: Es tut dir leid?", echauffierte Mariella sich plötzlich. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist… und enttäuscht… und traurig… ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dir nicht absichtlich wehtun wollte. Und Rokko ganz sicher auch nicht." Lisas Stimme hatte an Selbstsicherheit gewonnen. „Wenn du meinst. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit meinen Ex… mal wieder. Bist du so nicht auch zu David gekommen?", wollte Mariella Lisa absichtlich verletzen. „Mariella, bitte." – „Doch, immer nimm meine abgelegten Männer… wenn du selbst keinen findest. Es ist mir eine Freude." Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff Mariella nach ihren Koffern. „Guten Flug", wünschte Lisa. „Den werde ich haben", entgegnete Mariella. „Es tut mir wirklich leid", setzte Lisa erneut an. „Ich hatte gehofft… unsere Freundschaft… sie bedeutet mir viel." – „Offenbar nicht genug, um die Finger von meinem Freund zu lassen." Kopfschüttelnd betrat Mariella den Fahrstuhl. Innerlich wünschte Lisa sich, ihre Freundin würde noch etwas sagen, doch sie schwieg, als sich die Fahrstuhltür vor ihr schloss.

* * *

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass Sie das alles spenden wollen?", fragte der bullige Transporteur der Heilsarmee ungläubig. „Ganz sicher." – „Das Zeug ist so gut wie neu", musterte er einen Schrank. „Ich weiß. Es war einfach Zeit, mal so richtig auszumisten. Sorgen Sie einfach dafür, dass es jemand bekommt, der es wirklich dringend braucht", wünschte Mariella sich. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Dieser Mann musterte sie in einer Art und Weise, die sie nervös machte. „Ganz sicher. Alle unsere Kunden leben von Spenden dieser Art, wissen Sie?" – „Ja", entgegnete Mariella. „Wo sind Sie ursprünglich her?", wollte der Mann wissen. „Aus Berlin." – „Berlin… das Berlin in Europa?", grinste er plötzlich. „Genau das", ließ Mariella sich von diesem Grinsen anstecken. „Ich habe ja auch deutsche Vorfahren. Ich heiße Schneider mit Nachnamen, wissen Sie." Mariella rollte mit den Augen. So ziemlich jeder Amerikaner, den sie getroffen hatte, hatte in irgendeiner Form deutsche Verwandte… oder war mal in Ramstein stationiert gewesen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß… das klingt nach einer echt schlechten Geschichte, aber es stimmt. Meine Vorfahren kamen aus dem Schwarzwald. Ist schon ewig her." Mariella lächelte freundlich. Was sollte sie dazu schon sagen? „Ich trinke auch gerne Bier. Deutsche trinken gerne Bier. Trinken Sie gerne Bier?" – „Nein. Und ich mag auch David Hasselhoff nicht, wenn Sie das jetzt noch fragen wollten." – „Oh, Sie zerstören gerade meine ganzen Vorurteile", griff Mister Schneider sich an die Brust, als würde ihm Mariellas Aussage körperlich wehtun. „Ich würde das ja gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen diskutieren, aber… ich muss leider noch zu anderen großzügigen Menschen. Was halten Sie davon, mich mal zu besuchen? Meine Kinder und ich wollen am Freitag ein Barbecue machen. Kommen Sie doch vorbei." – „Nein, das geht nun wirklich nicht", wiegelte Mariella ab. „Wieso denn nicht? Meine Kinder sind großartig." – „Das bestreite ich ja auch gar nicht, aber was soll denn Ihre Frau denken?" – „Sie sitzt ganz sicher auf ihrer Wolke und freut sich, dass ich mein Steak mit einer netten Frau teile." Die brünette Werbekauffrau legte ihren Kopf schief. „Man sieht mir nicht an, dass ich ein Witwer bin, oder? Ich bin weder verwahrlost noch verhungert. Ich kann ganz gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Was halten Sie davon…", griff er in seine Hosentasche. „… wenn Sie meine Karte nehmen? Wenn Sie am Freitag vorbeikommen wollen, dann wartet ganz sicher ein leckeres Essen mit netten Leuten auf Sie und wenn nicht… nun, wenn nicht… dann… mein Ältester kann essen wie ein Fass ohne Boden. Der kümmert sich dann schon darum." Lächelnd nahm Mariella die Visitenkarte entgegen. „Ganz sicher, dass Sie sich von all dem trennen wollen? Kein klitzekleines Andenken oder so?", fragte der Mann, der laut seiner Visitenkarte Gregory Schneider hieß. „Ganz sicher. Schaffen Sie das Zeug weg."

* * *

„Frau Plenske! Frau Plenske!", bestürmte die Journalisten Lisa. „Wo ist Herr Kowalski? Stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Sie sich getrennt haben?" Lisa schluckte. Das war die erste Gala, die sie ganz alleine aufsuchen musste. Das ganze Drama mit Mariella und Rokko war nun schon über ein Vierteljahr her. „Ja, das ist korrekt", sprach Lisa in eines der Mikrophone. „Was ist passiert?", wollte einer der Journalisten wissen. „Es hat einfach nicht gepasst. Wir waren zu unterschiedlich." – „Wo ist Herr Kowalski jetzt?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sich auf unbestimmte Zeit Urlaub genommen", erklärte Lisa. „Wenn ich dann bitte durchdürfte. Die Modenschau beginnt gleich", deutete Lisa auf die Tür am Ende des roten Teppichs.

„Plenske", meldete Lisa sich zu später Stunde am Telefon. „Hallo?", fragte sie, als am anderen Ende nur Stille war. „Hallo Lisa. Ich habe dich gerade in den Nachrichten gesehen", erklärte ihr eine Frauenstimme. „Mariella?", fragte Lisa ungläubig. „Ja, ich bin's." – „Ich bin so froh, endlich wieder von dir zu hören. Wie geht es dir?" – „Gut. Hör zu, Greg und ich fahren mit den Kindern zu Verwandten seiner verstorbenen Frau. Das ist unsere erste gemeinsame Reise und… ich war noch nie in Arizona… deshalb… Wir werden da einige Zeit verbringen – mit der Familie, uns das eine oder andere ansehen. Wenn du Abstand von Berlin brauchst… mein Apartment steht in der Zeit leer. Du bist dort herzlich willkommen." Lisa kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn Mariella hatte bereits aufgelegt. Trotzdem verformte sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, Mariella", sagte sie, obwohl diese sie schon gar nicht mehr hören konnte.


End file.
